


Shorthand

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [331]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: shorthand: noun: shȯrt-ˌhand: a method of writing rapidly by substituting characters, abbreviations, or symbols for letters, sounds, words, or phrases; something likened to shorthand especially in providing rapid or abbreviated communication or representationFirst known use: 1636





	Shorthand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts), [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts), [AlwaysJohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/gifts), [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts), [Strawberryhiddleslock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberryhiddleslock/gifts), [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/gifts).



Sherlock never believed he would be understood, until John grinned at him.

John assumed he would always be alone, until Sherlock winked in his direction.

When John whispered, "I love you," against Sherlock's lips before he kissed him for the first time, Sherlock rolled his eyes and muttered, "I know, idiot."


End file.
